1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to electronic identification cards. More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to electronic identification cards including display devices and methods of checking counterfeits/alterations of the electronic identification cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an identification card, such as a passport, a resident card, a driver's license card, etc., where a picture of a card holder is attached or printed is being replaced with an electronic identification card that displays an image of the card holder using a display device. The electronic identification card including the display device may be forged, counterfeited or altered by changing image data stored in the display device and/or holder information printed on the electronic identification card. Accordingly, a security technique is required to check whether the electronic identification card is forged, counterfeited, or altered.